Different speed and maneuverability requirements of modern skiing has necessitated the purchase by skiers of multiple skis with varying degrees of rigidity. Thus, different skiing requirements often necessitate the skier to purchase several different sets of skis in order to adapt to different skiing conditions.
It is highly desirable to develop skis which are suitable for a variety of skiing conditions. In accordance with the present invention, a slotted ski as defined herein has provided the versatility needed to use same under varying skiing conditions. Thus, the slotted ski of the present invention provides necessary firmness on the outside half of the ski and flexibility on the inside half of the ski to make it adaptable to a variety of skiing conditions.
Slotted skis are known in the art heretofore such as, for example, those skis shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,904, 4,211,433, 4,027,895, 3,921,994, 3,549,162, 3,520,546 and 3,326,564. However, the slotted skis known heretofore do not provide the versatility and features of the slotted skis of the present invention.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a slotted ski which provides firmness on the outside half of the skis and flexibility on the inside half of the skis and which is suitable for use under a variety of conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a slotted ski which is suitable for use in high speed straight line skiing and also which provides considerable maneuverability in turning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a slotted ski as described heretofore which provides an increase in gripping edges during turning for more bite into the snow.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a slotted ski as described heretofore which features the creation of a concavity on the inside edge of the ski when turning to aid in automatic turning.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.